


Dulce Somnii

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed-Wetting, Chains, Child Neglect, Childishness, Daddy Dom Sebastian Michaelis, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Dehumanization, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Demon/Human Relationships, Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney Songs, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Envying Victims, F/M, Goo Babies, Human/Monster Romance, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Little Space, Lizzy is a brat, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Bondage, Oviposition, Pacifiers, Pet Play, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Power Imbalance, Rewriting Fairy Tales, Romanticized Kidnapping, Sebastian Michaelis has Tentacles, Stockholm Syndrome, Stuffed Toys, Tentacles, Verbal Abuse, Wanting to be held Hostage, Wetting, Yandere Sebastian Michaelis, autonepiophilia, monster under the bed, peter pan syndrome, sippy cups, to be more fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: AU: Modern, Sebastian is the demon living under Ciel's bed.I've made peace with the monster under my bed. They were here to hold my hand, the night you left.Sixteen year old Ciel Phantomhive is a strange, sickly boy. On top of having an asthmatic body that easily gets sick, his mind is inhibited by his severe Peter Pan syndrome. Because of his mental regression, his parents don't believe him when he informs them of the monster under his bed.Peter Pan Syndrome describes one's inability to believe they are of an older age and/or to engage in behaviour usually associated with adulthood.-WikipediaThe title is Latin for "Sweet Dreams".
Relationships: Alexis Leon Midford/Francis Midford, Rachel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 79
Kudos: 430





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnlightsilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/gifts).



Narrator's POV

It started with a scratching.

Every night, after Ciel read himself his bedtime story and cuddled in bed with his favorite stuffed animal, a Bitter Rabbit, he could always hear the wooden frame of his bed get scratched.

Sometimes the scratching was faint and Ciel could barely hear it.

And other times, like tonight, it was deafening.

The sixteen year old boy clamped his eyes shut, too scared of what was causing the noise to even look.

For the next few hours, the scratching began to wane when the worst occurred: Ciel accidentally dropped his stuffie off the bed.

Instantly upon hearing the soft landing of the toy, the teen began to tear up since he was now alone and Bitter Rabbit was now at the monster's mercy.

His silent tears turned into sobs, he was so frightened that he made a brave choice.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel jumped off his bed and ran out of his bedroom and down the hall until he was in his parents room.

Ciel gently nudged his mother awake, "Muma, can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of co-" Rachel began, starting to move so Ciel could sleep between her and his father, getting interrupted by her husband

"You are sixteen, Ciel, you're too old to sleep here anymore. Go back to your room." Vincent said, his voice thick with sleep

"I can't." Ciel whimpered

Vincent huffed, "Why not?"

"There's a monster under my bed." The teen answered

Vincent sighed, "Fecking hell. I know your doctor said you'd act like a bloody invalid but this is ridiculous."

"Vincent!" Rachel gasped, shocked at how her husband would say that about their son

Ciel's eyes teared up once more, his bottom lip quivering, "Please let me stay tonight, papa."

"Don't make me repeat myself, boy." Vincent half-growled, "Go to your room."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, trembling the whole way, Ciel walked back into his bedroom.

Lying on his pillow, was Bitter Rabbit waiting to cuddle him into dreamland like always.

Ciel sprinted back to bed and covered himself head to toe in his blanket, trying to fall asleep.

***

As Ciel dreamt, Rachel laid awake as she remembered Ciel's last therapy session and what his psychiatrist, Ms. Blanc, had said about her son's brain scan results.

Ms. Blanc informed her, "Mirror neurons usually adapt as people mature, helping them grow and interact with the world around them. While Ciel's seems to have stagnated around nine or ten and are just repeating the same messages —simply, his brain isn't letting him grow up. It certainly doesn't help that his x-ray shows that he had double the quantity of most, which is just reinforcing the childishness."

"What can we do to help him?" Rachel had asked

The psychiatrist sighed, "That's where it gets difficult. A case as complex as Ciel's has never been recorded as most people with his issues either have double the neurons or stagnant ones. The two problems have different treatments that conflict with each other. For the stagnant neurons I'd say for you to have him homeschooled or go to online school but for double I'd have him interact with others his age. And with children the way they are, if he experiences even the slightest bit of bullying there is a risk his mental reaction is to regress further."

"What treatment do we follow?" Rachel asked, rephrasing her question

"That's up to you and your husband, Mrs. Phantomhive." The platinum blonde woman answered, "The first treatment option is to have him interact with others and hope the stagnation ends but you'd be risking further mental deterioration. The other option is to keep him comfortable and keep him home. Either way, it's very unlikely he will ever mentally mature enough to be on his own so he will either spend his life living at home or living with a caretaker."

"Is there a specialist or anyone who can help?" Rachel asked

The lavender eyed woman shook her head, "No, either one of his problems effect less than a hundred people around the world and he was unlucky enough to get both. It's so specific it doesn't even have a name, the closest thing would be 'Peter Pan Syndrome' but that isn't even a recognized illness."...


	2. Fear and Dreams

Narrator's POV

In the morning, Ciel quickly got dressed in a baggy pastel pink sweater, white shorts, and matching pink Converse sneakers.

Once he was clothed, the teen picked up Bitter Rabbit and held him close as he went down to the kitchen where he found his mother making breakfast.

Rachel wasn't very skilled when it came to the culinary arts, but she fared well enough when it came to boxed, canned and frozen meals.

Ciel was a very picky eater so it was no surprise when he found his usual breakfast waiting for him at the table: toast slathered in Nutella and covered in strawberry slices as well as a glass of milk mixed with honey.

Like every morning, Rachel begged Ciel to eat some scrambled eggs —which the teen drowned in ketchup— and a few slices of bacon —which met a similar fate as they were covered in maple syrup.

Unlike Ciel who got very distraught when routine changed, Vincent hated having similar breakfasts every day.

So, Rachel made him a cup of coffee and made him an omelette filled with cheese and bacon so it wasn't similar to the full English she had made yesterday.

Finally, Rachel contented herself with the leftovers: a tiny cheese omelette made from the leftover eggs, some bacon, a slice of buttered toast and some sliced strawberries that she paired with a few dollops of vanilla yogurt.

As she had prepared Vincent's work lunch last night, she merely had to receive it from the fridge and give it to him and kiss him goodbye as he left him for work after breakfast.

Once he was gone, Rachel reminded Ciel to do his online classes after the morning cartoons ended at remand she'd be at the shop getting groceries.

As she headed towards the door, she'd pressed a kiss to his head and told him there was a plate of fruit cut up for him as well as a bowl of yogurt with crushed Oreos if he got hungry.

***

Ciel pouted when she left, he hated being alone in the house as the monster always bothered him then.

As if on cue, shadows creeped into the room, slowly encompassing the living room in darkness.

Ciel clung to Bitter Rabbit in fear, closing his teary eyes as he sung the 'Incy Wincy Spider' to keep himself calm.

"The Incy Wincy Spider climbed up the waterspout." Ciel softly sang, rocking himself as he gripped onto his stuffie

A shadow tendril wrapped around his ankle, causing the teen to lightly gasp and cry out, "D-Down c-came the rain and wa-washed the spider out."

Bitter Rabbit was ripped out of his arms by another tendril and Ciel's cries turned into sobs as he clung to himself, "O-Ou-Out c-c-came the sa-su-sun and dr-dried up all the r-rain and the Incy Wincy Spider cl-climbed up the spout again."

Ciel repeated the song thrice more, the lyrics coming out less and less and he sobbed, absolutely terrified as more tendrils wrapped around his limbs.

When the next one wrapped around his neck, Ciel screamed in terror and felt the front of his white shorts wetten.

Sobbing even more from the embarrassment, Ciel didn't even notice the tendrils retract and the shadows disappear.

After several minutes, Ciel calmed down enough that he opened his eyes and found Bitter Rabbit laying on the coffee table beside a king-sized chocolate bar that hadn't been there before.

Taking both the candy and his toy, Ciel went up to his room and took a quick shower in his shorts in an attempt to hide his accident from muma and especially papa.

Once he was clean and in a different pair of boxers and white shorts and the same shirt, he gathered a bunch of paper towels and Clorox wipes to clean up the rest of the accident from the leather couch.

To make sure no evidence was found, he took the dirty wipes and paper towels to the rubbish bin outside instead of the one in the bathroom.

With his accident cleaned up, Ciel found his yogurt in the fridge as well as a juice box and returned to the tv, hugging Bitter Rabbit tightly between his full hands.

As the teen sat down and placed his snacks on the coffee table, he turned there back on and found Disney’s ‘Tangled’ beginning.

Ciel giggled as he watched the blonde heroine clean her tower home, he wanted to be just like her.

He wanted to be kept safe by a protector who keep him away from the bullies and bad people.

Just like he did every time he watched this movie, Ciel yelled at Rapunzel when she left her tower and sobbed an hour or so later when Mother Gothel died.

To comfort himself after the tragic ending of the movie, he went up to his bedroom and went through his book of fairy tales.

Making it to Rapunzel’s story, he looked at the pictures and read himself the story.

The beginning of the story was the same as book originally said, but once the prince arrived the printed words were crossed out and edited to better fit Ciel’s version.

First change was the prince’s arrival, originally it read, “When the witch went away, the prince climbed up the tower. Rapunzel and the prince met and fell in love with each other.”

But now it read, “When the witch went away, the prince climbed up the tower. Rapunzel was scared and hit him with the biggest book she had to knock him out. When her mummy came home, Rapunzel was a good girl and told mummy about the stranger.”

Ciel smiled as he read his version of the tale, ignoring the contrasting drawings.

His Rapunzel was a good girl that never ever wanted to leave her mummy’s tower where it was safe and only mummy could find her.

The blunette sighed lonely, he wanted a mummy or daddy like Rapunzel’s.

His papa was a meanie and muma was too scared of papa to be a perfect muma in Ciel’s opinion.

His real mummy or daddy would never ever make him go talk to dummy Dr. Blanc and would let him stay little and happy forever...


	3. Fantasy

Narrator's POV

Hiding within the shadows, the demon watched as the human boy hummed to himself while he read from his picture book.

The editors story was strange, the heroines never feared the monsters, only the princes.

Instead of marrying the prince lie the story intended, they would marry the villains.

As a demon, he had a form of telepathy and could read human thoughts so he slipped into the human's mind.

"I want a mummy or daddy like Rapunzel's mummy." Ciel thought, envious of the blonde

The demon wondered why the boy wanted to be a hostage but didn't dwell on it as humans were strange.

***

After finishing his boring schoolwork online, Ciel then began his hunt for his real mummy or daddy.

Eventually he found a site dedicated to age-play but it was no good.

There were practically no mummies and all the daddies were old men looking for sugar babies.

Ciel pouted, daydreaming about the day he'd finally be home.

***

~In Ciel's Daydream~

Ciel woke up smiling, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in his crib.

His mummy/daddy was the best and had a crib made just for him to fit him perfectly and the crib was held within a giant pet-cage so no one could get to him besides mummy/daddy.

Ciel knew the rules so he made no attempt to get out of his crib as he wasn't allowed up until mummy/daddy came to wake him up.

He didn't have to wait long as the door to his nursery was opened and in came mummy/daddy.

Mummy/Daddy's body was covered in shadows, making it impossible for Ciel to tell if they were a mummy or daddy, so instead of calling either of those words out, he just giggled cutely.

That seemed to satisfy his mummy/daddy as the cage was opened and he was picked up.

A transparent blue pacifier was put into his mouth and Ciel suckled it happily, just staring around his mummy/daddy's house as he was brought to a kitchen.

Ciel was placed on a chair and watched as mummy/daddy made him breakfast.

It didn't take long and soon Ciel was presented with a plate of Nutella toast with strawberries, a sippy full of ice water and a juice box.

Ciel ate his breakfast happily as mummy/daddy did the same.

Once the meal was over, mummy/daddy reminded him about the snacks and lunch in the fridge and attached a chain to his collar.

His collar was cute and made of white leather and had black lace on it, it even had a cute heart/shaped tag that read "Property of ~~~~."

Ciel couldn't read the name on his tag but he guessed it was his mummy/daddy's name.

Speaking of mummy/daddy, they kissed his forehead and promised they'd be back after work.

Ciel smiled and hummed cutely as he took his sippy and juice box towards the living room and began to watch cartoons, his chain long enough to let him go anywhere he was allowed to go in the house.

***

~Back in the Real World~

After awhile, Ciel got bored and went onto Netflix and put on Coraline.

Muma and Papa always said this movie was scary but Ciel didn't believe them.

Coraline was so lucky, she had a mummy wanting to love her and all she had to do was put buttons in her eyes.

Unlike Coraline, Ciel would have happily agreed to be the Beldam's.

"Some people are just so lucky." Ciel sighed as he watched Coraline crawl through the tunnel into the other world for the first time

Sure, there was a risk that the Other Mother might eat him like she planned to do to Coraline but Ciel was prepared to take that risk.

After all, he was miserable without his real mummy/daddy so being eaten by a potential mummy didn't seem so bad.

It would be better than being eaten by the scary monster that was under his bed when he slept.

Ciel sighed yet again, he was prepared to make many sacrifices in his path of finding a mummy or daddy to take care of him.

For example, he was ready to be: forced to pretend to be a girl; wear diapers; or get humped by dogs.

Anything his mummy or daddy wanted him to do, even if he didn't want to.

The moment he found his true mummy or daddy, he would be terrified of them getting bored or tired of him like his birth parents were.

So he would be completely submissive and let them do whatever they wanted to him.

He just wanted to be loved and accepted and be hidden away from the mean world full of mean people.

Ciel hugged Bitter Rabbit as he watched the movie, envious of the blue-haired girl on the screen.

He’d trade places with her in a heartbeat...


	4. Anger

Narrator's POV

Ciel frowned as his mother pinned a badge to his shirt.

The small metal badge was a pale pink and the border had little roses circling it.

That's not what bothered Ciel, what bothered him was what it read in big bold letters, "Please Be Patient, I Have Special Needs."

Ciel hated that Muma always made him wear it whenever he left home so he stopped wanting to leave home more and more but he couldn't avoid it today.

Today, his cousin, Edward, had gotten accepted into some fancy grown-up school so he could be a doctor like their Aunt Ann.

So, to celebrate, Aunt Frances and Uncle Alexis Leon had invited the entire extended family to a fancy restaurant.

Which meant that Ciel not only had to wear the dreaded badge but also agitating big boy clothes: a blue button up shirt, a black vest, black slacks and black shoes that had laces instead of velcro.

After a twenty minute car ride, the Phantomhives were inside the Italian restaurant and escorted to the reserved table.

Greeting were quickly exchanged and Rachel and Vincent gave Edwards lots of praise and congratulations but Ciel just quietly sat in his chair and stared at the menu in horror.

There was nothing here but big words like 'Quattro Formaggi' and 'Ossovuco' which was a terrible situation for a picky eater to be in.

No one at the table seemed to notice his horror, everyone just talking to each other or focusing on Edward, but a waitress did notice his strife and after she read his badge she softly asked if he'd like a children's menu.

Ciel eagerly shook his head and the woman soon returned with a paper menu as well as a small pouch of crayons that held the basic three colors of red, yellow and blue.

The bluenette immediately calmed down upon reading this menu, seeing familiar things like cheese or pepperoni pizza, chicken tenders, macaroni cheese and penne Alfredo.

Using the blue crayon, Ciel circled 'penne Alfredo'.

Next on the list he had an option for a side: chips or steamed vegetables.

Obviously, he circled 'chips' and then began solving the riddles and puzzles that were printed on the menu as well as coloring in the pastas decorating it.

None of the other seven people sitting at the table paid him any mind until the waitress returned to take their orders.

The majority of the family ordered things like scallops, carbonara, frutti di mare, herb gnocchi, filet mignon, margherita pizza or mushroom risotto.

Vincent nearly popped a vein when he heard the words "Penne Alfredo with chips, please." leave his son's mouth.

***

Ciel hummed softly as he stared out the car window, having no idea what was coming his way.

The moment his parents joined him in the car and the doors were closed, Vincent turned around and began shouting at his son, "HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT!?"

Ciel immediately turned to face him and began tearing up, having no idea what he did wrong that was making Papa so angry.

Even Rachel was shocked at why he was so angry, softly asking, "What did he do?"

"What did he do? WHAT DID HE DO!" Vincent repeated, shocked she even had to ask, "WE GET HIM TO LEAVE THE HOUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN BLEEDING AGES AND TAKE HIM TO GET A GOOD MEAL. AND WHAT DOES HE ORDER? PENNE AND FECKING CHIPS!"

Rachel tried to defend Ciel, "I'm sure he didn't mean to embarrass you, you know how he's a bit of a picky eater and the normal menu must have been difficult for him."

Ciel nodded to her words, he hadn't meant to make Papa mad, "I'm sorry, Papa."

His apology only seemed to make his father angrier, "THAT'S IT, THIS NONSENSE IS OVER NOW! WHEN WE GET HOME I'M TAKING AWAY ALL OF YOUR TOYS AND FAIRY TALES AND THE OTHER BABYISH RUBBISH YOU HAVE FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH! IF I SO MUCH AS HEAR YOU HUMMING A DISNEY SONG I WILL JUST TAKE YOUR RUBBISH TO GOODWILL AND SELL IT!"

***

Vincent kept to his word, upon returning home Ciel's bedroom was ransacked.

Posters were ripped off the walls, his bookshelf was stripped of all his books except the educational ones, his knickknacks were taken off the shelves, and his toy chest was emptied.

Vincent went through three rubbish bags putting everything inside.

Ciel was just sitting on his bed, clinging to Bitter Rabbit as he sobbed harder than he ever had before.

To her credit, Rachel tried to sate her husband's rage, telling him enough was enough or that the trauma he was giving Ciel might do irreparable damage to his fragile mental state.

Vincent ignored Rachel and Ciel's pleadings to stop, continuing until the room was barren of all childish things.

Not even Bitter Rabbut was spared and was ripped out of his arms and tossed unceremoniously into the rubbish bag full of toys.

"Not that one, Vince, he won't be able to sleep without it." Rachel pleaded

Vincent was beyond reason, "Then he can stay up all night and think about how his actions have consequences."

With that, he left the room with the full bags in tow and locked them in the shed outside.

Rachel hugged Ciel, promised she'd try to talk reason back into Papa and left as well.

Ciel sobbed into his pillow, he wanted to run away and find his real mummy/daddy or die trying.

His real mummy/daddy would never ever take away his toys or yell at him or make him sad.

Getting up to begin his escape, the teen felt a tendril wrap around his ankle, effectively stopping him.

That's when it all clicked in Ciel's head: he didn't need to find a mummy or a daddy.

He already had one!

Ciel reached down towards the shadowy appendage, "Daddy?"

Before he could touch the tendril with his fingers, a clawed hand that seemed to be made from the same shadows emerged holding Bitter Rabbit.

Ciel smiled happily and took Bitter Rabbit into his arms, hugging it closely, "Thank you, daddy!"...


	5. The Rules

Narrator's POV

Ciel giggled a bit as he hugged Bitter Rabbit close, the tendril around his ankle still holding him in place.

"Daddy, can you come out so I can meet you, please!" Ciel sweetly asked, rocking his feet slightly

The creature didn't reply, but there was a creaking coming form the floorboards under his bed so Ciel assumed it was moving.

The first thing the blunette saw was impossibly long legs coming out from the small twin-sized bed.

The limbs looked like they were made of shadow but as the torso was revealed pale flesh arrived.

Ciel's new daddy was a giant at what the teen assumed was ten feet tall seeing that he was crouching yet his head was still hitting the ceiling.

The majority of his body was made of shadow, only his torso, shoulders and head were flesh.

His feet and hands were tipped with claws and his teeth were sharp.

It almost looked like he was a monster from an old black and white movie seeing that he had no color at all.

Well, no color except for his slitted eyes which were a piercing crimson.

While most humans would rightfully scream and be terrified by the sight of the demon, Ciel just smiled in delight and held his arms out as he silently asked to be picked up.

That fascinated the demon extremely: the human had been scared of him for months but now he held no fear at all.

Not understanding what the human wanted from him, the demon merely picked up the toy and placed it back in Ciel's outstretched arms.

Ciel hugged the toy but put it down, holding his arms up again, “Up, daddy.”

Finally understanding what the human wanted, the demon lifted him.

The blunette sighed happily and nuzzled against him, “What your name, daddy?”

The creature wasn’t sure how to answer, it did have a name but it couldn’t be pronounced by a human tongue, “I do not have one, choose one for me.”

Ciel thought for a moment before picking one, “I like ‘Sebastian’.”

The creature now named Sebastian rocked the little human in his arms, “I like it as well, but why this name?”

“It was my dog’s name when I was itty bitty baby.” The teen innocently answered, the dog had been very loving and protective of him and never ever judged him just like daddy

Ciel purred a bit as he nuzzled against his new daddy, he was so happy to finally be loved.

"Daddy?" Ciel softly asked after being put down

Sebastian turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"Do you have rules for me to obey?" Ciel asked, remembering that he had read that lots of daddies and mummies had their babies follow rules like no touching themselves or no cartoons after a certain time

The demon read his mind in order to fill-in the gap in his knowledge and after a few moments answered, "Yes."

Ciel smiled, rules made life easier, so excited that his vocabulary began to slip, "What are dey?"

"1. You are to always be happy and have fun; if you aren't happy you tell me and I'll fix it. 2. No touching your genitals or butt, only I get to do that. 3. You are not to speak to strangers unless I say you may. 4. No tantrums, all you'll get from throwing one is spankings. 4. Don't listen to anything your old papa says, only listen to daddy. 5. If anyone hurts you or makes you uncomfortable you tell me and I'll fix it. 6. Always remember that daddy loves you." Sebastian answered

Ciel nodded eagerly, those rules were easy, "Dank you, daddy."

Sebastian placed his giant hand against Ciel's head, the entire head fitting in his palm.

The sixteen year old was eager to keep his new daddy’s love so he cuddled against the hand, not knowing what else he could do.

***

After a few days, Rachel kept to her promise and managed to talk Vincent into letting Ciel have his books back, but everything else would have to wait until the month ended.

Currently, Vincent was gone at work and Rachel was out having a day out with her sister so Ciel was all alone with his daddy.

Currently, the demon was sat in a dark room on a recliner, the human on his lap holding a well-read book.

“Pwease read to me, daddy.” Ciel asked, opening the book

Sebastian recognized the book as t he edited fairy tale book and opened the table of contents, choosing ‘Snow White’.

The demon read the tale aloud, this version of the tale starting normal until —instead of thinking about killing her but actually letting her go— the Huntsman fakes Snow White’s death and makes her his wife.

The nearly monochrome creature had to admit he much preferred these versions of the tales: the weak belong to the strong.

After all, he adored how submissive Ciel was for him, showing no resistance to anything.

Ciel was such an easy mate he didn’t even have to tame, most of the others of his kind usually had to mentally brake their mates before they got any submission...


	6. Cruise

Narrator's POV

A few weeks later, Ciel sat pouring in the living room watching cartoons.

Before muma and papa left for the day, they told him that they would be going on a vacation with the whole family.

All eight of them would be going to New York to go send Edward off to college.

Ciel didn't want to go, he wanted to stay home and begged muma to let him but papa refused.

Daddy told him it'd be ok, so Ciel tried not to worry about it.

The blunette couldn't help it though, they wouldn't be flying to New York: they were going by cruise.

They would be on the boat for a whole week before they arrived to New York and they would be flying back to London.

So, Ciel packed his suitcase with a week's worth of clothes, a swim suit, some pajamas, as well as undergarments.

Rachel came in a bit later to make sure he was properly packed.

Unfortunately, she added the horrible big boy clothes to his luggage.

After she left, Sebastian emerged from the shadows and wrapped Ciel in tendrils.

Ciel had once been scared of the inky tendrils but now they made him feel safe and loved since they resembled chains.

So, after while of being 'chained' up, Ciel began to him happily as he calmed down.

***

A few days passed and Ciel found himself boarding the cruise ship called the 'Campania'.

Like aways when in public, Ciel had his badge in his shirt, his mental issues actually allowing them to board the ship with the first batch.

They were each given a room key and told they were on floor 18 in room 89.

The room was small, holding a king bed and a twin bed as well as a tiny bathroom and a wardrobe and obviously a television and safe.

The best party of the room was the balcony that gave them a private view of the ocean.

Vincent and Rachel decided to explore the ship but denied coming with them, saying he wanted a nap.

Once they were gone and the door was shut behind them, Ciel opened his backpack and set it on the floor.

Shadows crawled out of the bag, becoming a small pile on the floor before reforming itself back into Sebastian's giant form.

Ciel smiled happily at the sight of his daddy, sweetly greeting him with a hug.

The blunette quickly found himself picked up and smothered with kisses.

***

After while, they settled into Ciel's small bed and the human watched cartoons on the small tv.

Ciel's belly began to rumble so he asked daddy for food.

Sebastian nodded and began to alter his own form once more.

He shaved four feet off his height, leaving him at 6'4; shadows retreated from his limbs u too only his nails were black; and he was dressed in a crimson T-shirt and black jeans and sneakers.

Ciel blushed, no matter how his daddy looked he was always so handsome; from his normal form, to his human one all the way down the the shadow puddle he was so handsome.

He was so lucky to have a perfect daddy!

Sebastian picked up Ciel's room key and lead him towards an elevator, taking him two floors down to the floor holding the buffet.

Like a good boy, Ciel let daddy pick you out what he would be eating.

Sebastian, knowing his sweet boy, only picked out simple things that wouldn’t cause Ciel to become upset.

Within a few minutes, Ciel was sitting at a table beside a window eating fish fingers, macaroni cheese, and apple juice.

No one gave them a second glance as they enjoyed the ocean view, but their peace was soon broken as Lizzy’s shrill voice could be heard across the dining room.

Sebastian pressed a comforting kiss to Ciel’s forehead, “Don’t worry, precious, they can’t see me.”

“Oh there you are, Ciel.” Rachel greeted, giving the teen a quick hug as she sat at his table

Within seconds, papa, Uncle Alexis Leon, Aunt Frances, Aunt Ann, Lizzy and Edward were also sitting at his table —another table having been pressed against the original one so everyone could sit together.

Ciel, like usual, was ignored as everyone else began talking and eating.

The blunette looked out the window as he finished his food, wanting to cuddle with his daddy.

Sebastian gave a sympathetic smile and held his hand.

***

After awhile, the extended family finished their own lunch and slowly separated to go have fun elsewhere on the boat.

Once again, Ciel was alone with his daddy.

Sebastian wipes Ciel’s face with a napkin and asked if he was still hungry.

Ciel nodded, staring at the dessert bar.

Papa always got mad when Ciel ate sweets —usually saying that Ciel was already fat, which was idiotic since Ciel was less than a hundred pounds— so he never ate them where Papa could see.

Sebastian gently led him to the dessert bar and had him pick out everything he wnated.

Ciel’s first instinct was to get one of everything but didn’t wnat to as he didn’t want to be wasteful.

So, he got a slice of chocolate cake, a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a few chocolate chip cookies.

***

Lizzy Midford was bored as she sat on the deck, staring into the ocean.

There wasn’t anything cute to do on the entire ship!

The last fun thing they had today was learning how to fold towels into cute animals but she had already been to that class today.

Standing up, the blonde girl walked around the ship when she found her slightly younger cousin walking hand-in-hand with a mysterious and handsome stranger...


	7. Baby

Narrator's POV

Ciel hummed softly, the tune of ‘Mother Knows Best’ from Tangled occupying him as he was led around the ship.

As they walked around the corner towards where an ice sculpting demonstration was going to be shown in a few minutes, Ciel heard his name.

First turning towards his daddy, he heard his name again and turned around.

Frowning, the teen saw his cousin, Lizzy, running towards him.

Sebastian disappeared into the shadows, still remaining close as the girl began to speak.

“Who was that with you?” Lizzy asked, her high pitched voice making everything sound like a squeal

Ciel raised an eyebrow, playing dumb, “Who?”

Lizzy seemed to buy it, thinking someone had just been walking close to her sickly cousin.

“Anyways, where are you going?” Lizzy asked, changing the topic

“There’s an ice show.” Ciel answered, pointing to where a giant block of ice was being revealed

Having no sense of boundaries, Lizzy grabbed Ciel’s hands and began to walk towards the display, “Let’s go!”

***

During the thirty minute show, Ciel pouted as he sat beside his cousin.

Looking towards the shadows, he saw Sebastian watching him like a hawk.

That just made Ciel pout more, he didn’t want Lizzy he wanted to be with daddy!

Luckily, when the show ended, the blonde followed the crowd away, having forgotten she even had Ciel with her.

Ciel’s heart landed at that, no one in his family ever paid attention to him unless he was ‘misbehaving’ —or so they claimed— besides Muma but even she lost interest in him a lot.

At least he had daddy now, daddy only paid attention to him and no one else.

So, when Sebastian scooped Ciel into his arms, the teen just snuggled closer to him.

***

A couple of hours later, Ciel’s parents informed him that they would be taking him to a comedy show in the lounge in a few moments.

So, within ten minutes, Ciel was sitting a table with his extended family.

The comedian was kinda funny, but most of his jokes were of mature fashion and didn’t make sense to innocent little Ciel.

He didn’t understand why the girl didn’t want the lollipop the man offered or why the woman wanted smaller watermelons.

Who turns down free candy from their friends or want smaller fruit?

The comedian then continued his act, “But, my daughter doesn’t really buy into the idea, she’s a bit of a realist, but my son, oh he’s ten and still a major believer in everyone from the tooth fairy and all of them. But last Christmas, some of his friends were telling him that Santa was real. My daughter, being painfully blunt told him, ‘obviously, what’s more likely: a fat man going down our chimney and leaving presents or out fat dad putting the presents under the tree??’.”

The majority of the crowd laughed at the self-depreciating story.

But hidden under the laughter, a small whimper was heard in the back of the room.

Vincent, Rachel, Frances, Alexis-Leon, Lizzy and Edward turned towards Ciel and found him crying.

Ciel clutched the napkin in his hands, pulling at it as tears rolled down his cheeks.

That couldn’t be true, Santa Claus was real, all of his Christmas presents said ‘From Santa’.

“Oh, honey.” Rachel sympathetically began, reaching a hand towards her son

“He needs to grow up.” Vincent snapped at her, pulling her hand back, then turning back to Ciel

“You are enabling his behavior by indulging this childish nonsense.” Frances agreed

“He’s just a little boy.” Alexis-Leon weakly countered, too scared of his wife to speak up

“There’s no such thing as Santa Claus.” Vincent hissed

Ciel stood up and ran out of the room, covering his teary eyes.

“Looks like someone didn’t like that.” The comedian commented as the door slammed shut behind Ciel

The crowd laughed a bit before the show continued.

“What a baby.” Edward commented, rolling his eyes towards the now empty seat

Lizzy just nodded, agreeing but having nothing to contribute.

***

Ciel rushes back to their hotel room, throwing himself into his small bed and began sobbing into his pillow.

Clutching Bitter Rabbit in his trembling arms, the teen sobbed.

The sound of his muffled cries would give any one to hear it heart ache, but no one was nearby.

Besides the demon who had claimed the boy as its mate.

Tendrils wrapped around Ciel, rocking him in a crib-esque way, pulling him to sleep.

When he woke, he was being rocked by arms instead.

“Daddy?” Ciel asked, his voice hoarse from his sobs

“I’m here, baby.” Sebastian comfortingly confirmed, kissing Ciel’s forehead

The blunette looked up at him, “Why is Papa and Aunt Frances so mean?”

Sebastian pondered for a few moments, wondering whether to tell the truth or a comforting lie.

He decided upon the latter, “Because they’re jealous, darling, everyone is so jealous that you’re a perfect little angel. And since they cannot even get close to your level of perfection, they wish to drag you down to their level.”

Ciel nodded and hid his face against the demon’s chest, “I love you, daddy.”

Sebastian pressed a kiss to his head yet again, “I love you as well, more than anyone else in the universe.”

The creature sensed Ciel had accepted the fib, knowing the truth that some people found pleasure hurting the weak would have been too hard on the little’s fragile mind...


	8. Ruin

Narrator's POV

A few more days passed and soon the final day of the cruise arrived.

Ciel was beyond miserable with his family, they were so mean.

Whenever the Phantomhives were in their cabin at the end of the day, Vincent would always yell at Ciel when the teen tried to put cartoons on their shared television.

Or when the entire family ate meals together, Frances would mock Ciel's 'obese' figure because he wasn't eating exclusively salads.

After those exchanges, Sebastian always comforted his precious mate, getting angrier and angrier.

Though today, his anger reached its boiling point.

***

Vincent Phantomhive was bored.

Today was the seventh and final day on the ship before they arrived in New York tonight.

And he had nothing to do, he refused to pay the outrageous internet fee the boat offered so he couldn't even get some work done.

Rachel was out with Ann, Frances, and Lizzy at the ship's spa, Alexis-Leon had gotten a bit sick so he was resting and Edward was doing a bit of reading so Vincent has no one to spend time with besides his son.

Going back to their room, the man wasn't surprised in the slightest when he found the boy watching a damn Disney movie.

***

The teen focused on the small screen in his family's room, humming along as Ursula sang 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' in the Little Mermaid.

Earlier, he had attempted to go to an event in the ship but had been made fun of by all the kids there for 'being a big kid playing with toys'.

So, he had tearfully left the play event and had returned to the room and the comfort daddy offered.

Because he was so occupied, he didn't even notice daddy disappear nor the opening door.

Or at least, he didn't until he was taken out if the immersion by a loud sigh.

"Hi, Papa!" Ciel greeted, looking away from the movie

"Why must you insist on this childish bullshit?" Vincent sighed, rubbing his eyes with his palms

Ciel began trembling, already sensing his father's calm rage, clutching Bitter Rabbit close.

Th man was still rubbing his face in disbelief and anger, "I told your mother we should've put you up for adoption the moment you were diagnosed with asthma and again after you got your diagnosis for being a bloody invalid. But no, she insisted you'd get better, when all I see if you stagnating and draining my bank for idiotic things."

Tears sprung to Ciel's heterochromic eyes, gently rolling down.

The sight of him crying seemed to anger his father more, "Why couldn't I have a normal child? No, I got a freakshow with mismatched eyes, runt's body and mind of an infant."

Ciel looked down at his lap, stuttering through his cries, "W-Why buh-buh-being mean? De-Didn't do nuthin'."

"We went through this after the fiasco at the restaurant." Vincent replied, "You. Embarrass. Me."

Shadows swallowed the room, no light appearing anywhere besides the forgotten television.

If this had happened months ago, Ciel would be frightened but now it just calmed him.

***

Ciel blinked wildly as the world around him shifted, Vincent disappearing.

No longer was he on the ship, but in a living room of a Victorian Era decorated house.

"Where are we, daddy?" Ciel cutely asked, noticing he was in the man's arms

The demon kissed the blunette's head, "Our forever home."

The teen's eyes widened, "Really?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, a brand new home I made just for you. I'll give you a tour in a little bit, so just stay here and watch television until I get back."

"Wait." Ciel requested, "Where did meanie papa go?"

"You don't have to worry about him or the other bullies ever again, I brought you to my world where you will never know sadness ever again." Sebastian explained

Ciel was placed on a plush couch, Bitter Rabbit in his arms, practically sinking into the soft, black velvet, "Okay, daddy, where are you going?"

"I need to make sure the rest of our home is safe for you, precious." Sebastian answered, leaving the room

***

Walking down a long hallway, Sebastian approached a grandfather clock shaped like a coffin.

Reaching out to it, it opened itself and he stepped within it, being taken to a hidden set of stairs and going down to the dungeon.

Within the dungeon, seven humans were chained to the walls.

Upon entering the room, the demon snapped his fingers which cause all the candles in the room to light.

"Who the Hell are you?" Vincent demanded, barley able to see in the softly lit room

Sebastian turned towards him, his bones cracking as he grew back to his original ten foot form, "Your tormentor."

“Why are you doing this?” Frances asked, pulling at the chains

“You’ve all done something to offend me through my darling mate. You bully him relentlessly, make him cry, and so on just because he is mentally challenged.” The demon explained

The humans’ eyes widened as the realized they were here because of Ciel...


	9. Decay

Narrator's POV

Sebastian smirked as the look of horror graced all the human's faces.

They had tormented his innocent darling for years and now they would be repaid for every last remark.

"Let's go from least to greatest offenders, shall we?" Sebastian rhetorically asked, first turning to Rachel

Rachel has been the kindest to Ciel by miles, but she did practically nothing worthwhile to defend him from the rest, so she would still be facing punishment.

"Since you enjoy being a bystander so much, you will watch as I kill the rest slowly." Sebastian told the woman, stepping on her chained hands, breaking the bones into tiny shards

The demon then turned to Lizzy, she hadn't done much against Ciel but had done anything at all for him.

Getting an idea, he dragged her by the pigtails towards another smaller room, locking her up alone.

Dusting off his shadowy hands, the creature then went to Edward, like Lizzy he hadn't done much to Ciel and nothing for him.

Sebastian lifted him by the neck and squeezed it, tendrils snapped the bones of all Edward's limbs.

The blond male screamed, all of his limbs shattered.

The demon then dropped the human like garbage, not killing him yet.

He then turned to Alexis-Leon.

***

Back upstairs, Ciel was getting hungry so he got up and went to find daddy.

As he walked out of the living room, he was stopped as invisible arms picked him up and carried him back to the couch.

Placed back down, Ciel began to move again but the arms held firm, basically telling him not to leave.

Not scared as he knew Daddy was behind this, Ciel just voiced his need, "Hungry, daddy."

Instantly, a pink sippy-cup full of water and a bowl of yogurt with Oreo crumbs appeared.

"Thank you, daddy." Ciel happily thanked, eating his snack

***

Sebastian turned his focus back to the human he was punishing now that his baby was satiated.

Alexis Leon was much like Rachel in regards to his treatment of Ciel, except he had done nothing for him at all.

So, for being a bystander, Sebastian ripped out the human's eyes and tongue —it wasn't like he was using them for anything useful.

Dropping the fat man, Sebastian turned his sights in the main offenders: Vincent and Frances.

Sebastian tapped a flawed finger against his own chin, "What do with you two?"

"Ah, I know," The demon added after a moment, answering himself, "We're going to play a game; I'm going to free you and we're going to play hide and seek. If I can't find you in three days, I'll let you go; if I find you, I'll make you wish for death."

After snapping his fingers, the demon appeared in the forest surrounded the house with the two prisoners.

"Run, little piggies, run." Sebastian chuckled as they ran off

Once they were out of sight, he turned back towards the house, going inside.

***

Ciel was still on the couch, his snack eaten and his sippy-cup empty.

The demon smiled at the sight of his adorable mate, "Hello, precious."

"Hi, daddy!" Ciel greeted, springing you from the couch and running towards him

Sebastian picked him up and kissed his head, "It's nap time, sweetheart."

Ciel pouted, he wasn't tired, but he accepted it since daddy is the one in charge.

He was carried upstairs and soon found himself in a nursery exactly like he had always daydreamed about.

The room was painted a soft pink, the floor had plush white carpet, the rocking chair, dresser and bookshelf was wooden with floral carvings,he had a large crib that matched the other wooden objects and had the same pink for all the pillows and blankets.

Surrounding the crib was a cage like the ones at a zoo, there wasn’t a door in sight so it opened magically which meant only daddy could get to him!

And most perfectly, Bitter Rabbit, who had been left on the couch, was sitting in the crib waiting for Ciel.

“Sleep well, darling.” Sebastian said, tucking Ciel in for his nap

The little feel asleep in minutes.

***

With Ciel asleep, Sebastian returned to the dungeon, ignoring the tied up Rachel and injuries others.

Instead, he entered the room Lizzy had been locked up in.

“What are you going to go to me?” Lizzy fearfully asked, her mascara running down her face

“My darling deserves a playmate, as much as I love taking care of him I have no patience for the games he plays.” Sebastian honestly answered

Lizzy’s emerald eyes widened to the size of saucers, terrified he was going to make her as stupid as Ciel.

Sebastian senses her thoughts, continuing, “So, I decided he should have a pet.”

The blonde girl began to sob and beg, not wanting any of this.

All it earned her was a kick to the stomach, “Stop crying or I’ll cut out your eyes.”

That stopped her instantly, Lizzy merely sniffling as she regained her composure.

“I am going to present you to him after his nap and you are to play nicely. If you so much as upset him I will drag you back down here and beginning chopping off fingers and toes and forcing you to eat them.” Sebastian informed, “You will crawl at all times, you will not speak unless he allows you to and you will do whatever he asks.”

Lizzy nodded, terrified...


	10. Mates

Narrator's POV

After the talk with Elizabeth, Sebastian teleported in the forest covering the majority of his world.

The little pocket universe he had created to home his darling was small, barely five miles all the way around; you could go for a walk starting at the entrance and be at the backdoor within an hour.

The forest had all sorts of beautiful flowers and plants —all of them perfectly edible to humans, of course, so Ciel was never at risk— and an equally diverse amount of wildlife.

By diverse, Sebastian meant only beautiful creatures, he wouldn’t want to distress his darling mate.

And since he controlled everything in this world, from the weather to the time to even the gentle waves in the streams, even the most deadly animals would be perfectly safe and kind towards Ciel.

Speaking of his beloved, Sebastian was very pleased with how the past year had gone, Ciel had fed him well with his fear for the first few months and now Ciel was an exemplar mate.

Most demon had to mentally torture their potential mates until they were perfect and submissive but Ciel was already perfect.

The blunette was so eager for love, safety and acceptance that he’d take it from anyone or anything that offered it.

Sure, Ciel came with challenges other demons likely wouldn’t have to deal with but that was part of what attracted him so much.

He adored how dependent the little human was on him for everything from nourishment to fun.

Using his magic, he ran invisible hands over the sleeping boy’s form, hugging him.

Instinctively, Ciel hugged back, nuzzling against his magic.

That was another reason why he was glad to have taken the advice of older demons; they had always told him to never mate with another demon, always choose a human.

At the time, it hadn’t made much sense, after all wouldn’t it be genetically better to breed with your same species?

But now he understood what they had meant: a demon mate will not love you the —for lack of better term— passionate way a human mate will.

Emotions —especially happiness and love— did not come naturally to demons, they were learned through consuming human souls, human flesh and human fear.

Any relationship between two demons would not be as...warm as the alternative, wouldn’t be as happy, it would be purely reproductive and mutualistic.

But human mates gave a fulfilling sensation demons otherwise wouldn’t get to experience.

***

Humming a bit as he walked, the demon looked for Vincent and Frances.

In the tiny world, there was very few places for them to hide —he had only created the hiding places for this purpose, after all— and he knew where all of them were.

He didn’t even cheat and sent out magic to look, with the world so tiny there was no purpose to do it.

Eventually, he found Frances hiding in a hollow tree, her form mostly hidden by shadows.

Sebastian acted like he didn’t see her, the false hope mixed with her fear would taste delicious.

He’d let them see he was looking for them, let them make it to two and a half days before he snapped the trap close and slaughtered them like the pigs they were.

And while he’d let them  
Think they were winning, he’d still make them suffer.

While they wouldn’t have to worry about finding food or clean water —as he had made the world safe for innocent little Ciel— the animals wouldn’t be as nice.

While the animals would be playmates and friends towards Ciel, they would restlessly attack —but not kill— the humans he was hunting.

That’s exactly how he found Vincent.

Like with Frances, he pretended not to noticing the human hiding —this time in a raspberry bush.

Snapping his fingers as he teleported away, he created a rabbit behind Vincent which promptly bit him.

***

Returning home, Sebastian walked up to the nursery and woke Ciel up.

“How was your nap, precious?” The demon asked, scooping the human into his arms

Ciel yawned, holding Bitter Rabbit in one hand while he rubbed his eyes with the other, “Goo’, daddy.”

Sebastian smiled, kissing his head, “That’s good, darling. Are you hungry?”

The blunette nodded, nuzzling against the demon bony shoulder.

Carrying him to the kitchen, Sebastian used magic to create a simple dinner for the human: penne alfredo with garlic bread and chips.

He found it ironic —though Ciel didn’t notice— the meal that had caused Vincent to get so mad that it caused them to become mates was Ciel’s first meal in their permanent home.

Sebastian lovingly hand-fed Ciel, wiping his adorable face with a napkin between bites.

Borderline defiantly, Ciel picked up a crispy chip.

Waiting for the human to eat it, Sebastian was very surprised when Ciel pressed it against the demon’s lips.

Sebastian chuckled and thanked him for it, but said he wasn’t hungry.

That was a lie, he was very hungry, but explaining how he didn’t eat human food but humans as his food would be too hard for an innocent mind like Ciel’s to comprehend...


	11. Games

Narrator's POV

Ciel hummed as he was placed on a swinging bench in the backyard garden.

The bench was made of a dark stained wood and had a black cushion on it and it was very soft to Ciel.

"I have a present for you, precious." Sebastian said, stroking Ciel's navy hair

The human's eyes widened, "Really, daddy?"

The demon nodded, "Close your eyes and I'll bring it to you."

Naturally, Ciel did as told and closed his eyes and covered them with his hands to be extra sure he couldn't see until daddy said he could.

He didn't have to wait long, only about thirty seconds before he heard daddy say he could look.

Opening his mismatched eyes, Ciel saw Sebastian standing in front of him holding a leash connected to Lizzy who was on her hands and knees.

Ciel was confused, "Why is she here, daddy?"

"I thought you might want someone to play with, a little pet." Sebastian explained, picking Ciel up

"But she mean." Ciel whimpered, scared of being bullied again

Sebastian sensed his fear, it smelt delicious, "Don't worry, my love, she will do everything you tell her now and be nice. If she isn't nice or obedient, tell me and I'll correct her."

Ciel bit his lip, bit really biting it but too scared of disobedience to argue, "Okay, daddy."

"Play for a bit." Sebastian said as he set his mate down, "Do not leave the garden, stay out here and play until I come get you. Call out for me if you need me."

The little nodded and watched as the demon teleported away.

The blunette then looked at his new pet, "Hi, Lizzy."

Lizzy said nothing, she just stared at the grass.

Ciel pouted, "Are you okay, Lizzy?"

For just a moment, Lizzy began to shake her head but immediately corrected herself and nodded.

She remembered what the monster said, if she even slightly upset Ciel he would chop off her digits and force feed them to her.

Ciel didn't seem to notice her mistake, "Oh, okay, let's play! I wanna play hide and seek!"

***

Sebastian walked through the forest, since it was only day two he had no intention of actually catching his prey.

Of course, with his heightened senses he already knew where they were hiding, but they didn't need to know that.

The demon caught the sight of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye but didn't turn to face it, the smell of Frances' festering fear nearly intoxicating.

Vincent has gotten better at hiding today, he was hiding in a lake, using a bamboo stick to breathe.

Sebastian barely concealed a snort when he saw that, it was so obvious to see him in the clear lake.

How hadn't they noticed everything in this world was baby-proof?

He had intentionally designed everything to be that way so Ciel never got hurt.

***

Frances Midford cursed under her breath as she made her way through the forest.

She had barely managed to avoid the demon, it had been a very close call.

Her stomach growled as she walked, the berries she had scavenged earlier hadn't filled her.

Yesterday, she had tried her luck hunting a squirrel but it had attacked her and damn near taken her thumb for its trouble.

Frances, having been in the Royal Marines for two decades, had first-aid knowledge so she had cleaned and bandages her cut thumb as best as she could but it was still very likely to get infected.

Eventually, she neared the edge of the forest and found a stone-brick wall.

Thinking it might be the border back to the rest of the world, she climbed the wall and found herself looking into a garden.

The garden was filled with all sorts of flowers and trees.

Standing under a cherry blossom tree, she saw her nephew covering his eyes and counting.

“...17...18...19...20! Ready or not, here I come!” Ciel shouted, turning around

In a corner of the garden, Frances saw her daughter hiding in plain sight under a swinging bench.

It was also clear Ciel saw her too, the boy was giggling as he walked over to Lizzy.

“You’re not very good at hiding.” Ciel laughed, a stuffed rabbit hugged in his arms

Lizzy silently crawled out from under the bench and went I’ve to the cherry blossom tree.

Ciel rushed to a thick area of the garden, hiding behind a weeping willow’s vines.

Lizzy had finished counting silently, finding Ciel easily due to his giggling but ignored that.

Frances’ heart ached as she saw her daughter crying, barely marking a sound as she crawled towards the corner.

***

Ciel was bored as he sat under the weeping willow, Lizzy hadn’t found him yet.

She wasn’t very good at this game, they would have to play it more so she got better and they could have more fun.

Humming a bit, Ciel began to play with Bitter Rabbit, making it dance and jump.

“Daddy?” Ciel softly called out

Instantly, the invisible arms hugged him close as if asking what he needed.

“Wan’ paci.” Ciel informed, leaning into the invisible touch

Out of nowhere, a transparent blue pacifier appeared pressing against Ciel’s lips.

Immediately, the teen parted his lips and began suckling one the pacifier.

After ten minutes of nothing, Ciel got up and looked for Lizzy and found her back under the bench.

The blunette giggled, “Silly Lizzy, you were the seeker this turn not a hider!”

Sitting on the bench, Ciel added, “Let’s play a different game, what do you wanna play, Lizzy?”

Lizzy longed to say ‘Nothing’ but was terrified of the consequences so she mumbled, “Coloring.”

Ciel giggled again, “Daddy said to stay here, silly, we can play that later when we go inside. What should we play now?”

“The Sit Quietly Game.” Lizzy suggested

“That sounds boring, I don’t like your ideas.” Ciel replied, “Let’s play tag, I’ll be ‘it’ first!”

Lizzy sighed and began to crawl away as fast as she could, but Ciel immediately caught up to her and tagged her.

“You’re it!” Ciel laughed as he turned around and ran away

The blonde girl turned as well and began to crawl after him.

As he turned around the corner, looking back to see how far she was from him, Ciel ran right into a bird feeder and fell to the ground.

Ciel cried out in pain as he scraped both knees, “Daddy!”...


	12. Play

Narrator's POV

Within seconds, the garden was swallowed by shadows.

It was so hard to see that Lizzy could barely see her own nose.

The only thing visible in the distance was the monster's glowing magenta eyes.

"Did your pet hurt you, precious?" The demon asked, picking his mate up

Tearfully, Ciel shook his head, "No, I fell down, daddy."

Realizing the human female hadn't harmed his beloved, Sebastian removed he shadows covering the garden and carried Ciel towards the wooden bench.

Kneeling down in front of him, the demon began lapping at the blunette's bleeding knees.

Ciel watched in amazement as his boo-boos closed up, his daddy's saliva cleaning and healing the wounds.

Once that was taken care of, Sebastian walked over to Lizzy and picked her up by her pig-tails, "Be sure he doesn't hurt himself again, got it?"

He then tossed her down before she could answer, not caring as her knees and elbows scared as they made contact with the dirt.

Humming a Disney song —'Cruella De Vil' from '101 Dalmatians'—, Ciel was once again picked up and carried inside.

Sebastian carried his daring mate into the kitchen, Lizzy crawling behind, and set the little on the counter.

Within minutes, Ciel was presented with a juice box and a plateful of fresh, sliced fruit.

While Ciel ate his snack, Sebastian kicked the 'pet' towards the corner of the kitchen where two pink dog bowls sat on a grey mat.

One bowl held ice water and the other bowl had kibble.

Holding back a sob, Lizzy forced herself to lap at the water bowl.

She tried a few pieces of the kibble but the disgusting taste was too much and she nearly vomited.

The only reason she swallowed the vomit was because Lizzy was scared of what the demon might do to her if she did.

Maybe she could convince Ciel to give her scraps of his own food when the monster wasn't around.

***

About five minutes later, Ciel was sat in the couch with his snack watching television.

Lizzy was laying on the floor at his feet.

Gently tapping his leg, the blonde waited for permission to speak.

"What, Lizzy?" Ciel asked

"C-Can I have some, pl-please?" Lizzy begged

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Daddy said you had food in the kitchen."

"Y-Yes, but it's d-dog ki-kibble, it's gross." Lizzy informed

Feeling bad, Ciel lowered his plate and gave her the rest of his fruit.

He would have to ask daddy to give Lizzy nicer food.

After Lizzy practically licked the plate clean, Ciel asked what they should watch.

"Put on the news." Lizzy suggested, wondering if their disappearance had been discovered

"Silly Lizzy, daddy only lets cartoons on the tv." Ciel giggled, showing her that he had to type in what cartoon he wanted and the television put it on

"Can you please just type it in." Lizzy begged

Sighing, Ciel did as asked.

The screen turned black and the words "Not Approved Show. Only Cartoons Can be Watched by Sweet Little Boys." appeared in the screen in white.

"Told ya." Ciel said, repeating his question

"Anything." Lizzy sighed, curling her head into her arms to hide that fact that she was tearing up

Putting on 'Frozen', Ciel asked, "You wanna sit on the couch, Lizzy?"

"The monst-your daddy," Lizzy stuttered, "said I have to crawl."

"Daddy told me you do whatever I want, I want you to lay with me and watch the movie." Ciel countered, patting the seat beside him

Scared, Lizzy tentatively got up and laid in the couch, feeling Ciel move her head into his lap.

She was very surprised when he gave her head a hug and then watched the movie.

Suddenly, years of being mean or negligent towards her cousin flashed in her mind.

Lizzy knew that is why she was being punished by the demon and now it actually felt justified.

And if Ciel could convince the monster to give her better food than maybe being Ciel's 'pet' wouldn't be so bad.

***

Ciel hummed along during all of the movie's songs, liking Elsa's song to be the best.

He didn't understand why Anna didn't like Hans anymore at the end, he seemed nice and would be a good husband.

Ciel didn't question it though, maybe having a husband was different than having a daddy.

Once the end credits rolled on the screen, the blunette asked his cousin if she wanted to color now.

Lizzy nodded and Ciel went into the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Daddy, I wan’ paper and crayons and markers." Ciel asked

Lizzy turned around, thinking the demon was behind her since Ciel was looking at her.

But no one was there.

When she turned back around, the coffee table now held dozens of blank sheets of paper, several boxes of markers and even more crayons.

“Thank you, daddy.” Ciel smiled, grabbed a sheet and a peach crayon

Lizzy blinked a few times and eventually grabbed a sheet of paper as well along with a pink crayon.

Around twenty minutes later, Lizzy was still drawing flowers in dozens of colors when Ciel said he was done.

Showing her his drawing, Lizzy saw that he had drawn three figures.

The first figure was all black and white, the white outlines with a grey crayon and had red dots as eyes.

The second figure was dressed in a green shirt and black shorts, their body outlined with peach and had blue hair and purple and blue dots as eyes.

The final figure also had been outlined in peach and had a pink dress on, they had yellow squiggles as hair and green dots for eyes.

Lizzy than read the words beneath each figure: “Daddy”, “Me” and “Lizzy” respectively.

“Pretty!” Ciel exclaimed as he grabbed her drawing, “Looks like the garden!”

“Let’s sign our pictures and put them on the fridge.” The blunette decided, “Daddy, can I have magnets for the fridge, please?”

Instantly, magnets shaped like cartoon cats appeared in a small bowl in front of Ciel.

Lizzy wrote her name in the corner of her drawing in black and watched as Ciel did the same.

They then went back into the kitchen and used one magnet each to display their drawings on the metal fridge.

Ciel places the rest of the magnets and their bowl on the counter, “Let’s go draw more!”

***

Awhile later, the demon returned, appearing in the kitchen.

He could hear Ciel giggling about somthing in the living room and began to walk towards the noise.

Before he made it two steps, he noticed the drawings on the fridge.

He smiled at the sight of Ciel’s drawing, scowling when he saw Lizzy included.

And he completely ignored Lizzy’s...


	13. Love

Narrator's POV

Ciel was focused on his second drawing of the day, this time he was drawing himself as Rapunzel and daddy as Mother Gothel.

He was so happy now that daddy had hidden him from the world and all the meanies in it.

Sure Lizzy was here too, but she was being nice now just like daddy promised even though she wasn't a lot of fun.

"Hello, darling." Ciel heard a voice behind him say

The teen immediately sprung up and rushed towards the owner of the voice, immediately getting scooped up into the demon's waiting arms, "Hi, daddy!"

"It's nap time, baby." Sebastian said, kissing his forehead

Ciel pouted, "But I'm not tired, daddy, Lizzy and I are playing."

"You can finish your game later, it's nap time now." Sebastian firmly countered

The blunette sighed, "Okay, daddy."

Lizzy watched as the monster carried Ciel away.

***

After tucking Ciel in, Sebastian sat down in the library.

He had just finished reading Ciel's edited version of the Princess and the Pea —where the princess is determined to be real not by sensing the pea but by her fertility— and wanted to relax for a bit.

As much as he adored his darling, the little was a very high maintenance mate —by demon standards— it was exhausting.

Usually, demons just let their mates do whatever they wished within their world unless they desired to breed or receive affection from them.

Ciel hated making major choices, he liked someone else being in charge and establishing boundaries.

At least the pet was there to lighten the load, playing with his mate so Sebastian didn't have to.

Speaking of the pet, Ciel had asked him to give her better food.

She didn't deserve it, but Ciel had asked so politely and sweetly that it had been impossible to say no.

Oh his precious was such a perfect mate: so starved for attention and eager to please, wonderfully submissive and beautiful, and he had the extra bonus of being so fertile that breeding would be easy when Sebastian decided to impregnate him.

That sounded wonderful, he could already imagine Ciel's little body ballooned with his offspring, looking as if he'd pop at any moment.

***

Two hours later, Lizzy found herself playing with Ciel alone in the playroom.

Ciel, who had Bitter Rabbit on his lap, was playing with dolls in a dollhouse replica of this one.

“Do you like your daddy, Ciel?” Lizzy asked seemingly out of nowhere

Ciel nodded happily, “I love daddy! Daddy loves me and gives me everythin’ I wan’ as long as I follow da rules.”

"Rules?" Lizzy questioned

Ciel nodded, "Yeah, daddy gives me rules for good boys to follow: 1. I always have be happy and have fun and if I'm not then tell daddy. 2. I can't touch my butt or big-boy place, only daddy gets to. 3. No talking to strangers without daddy saying so. 4. No throwing fits. 4. Only listen to daddy. 5. Tell daddy if anyone hurts me or is mean. 6. And always remember that daddy loves me."

Lizzy just blinked, it seems the monster was controlling everyone here with rules, not just her; Ciel wasn't as free as he seemed.

It was actually kind of sad, Ciel was so desperate for love and attention he never got from his family that he sold himself to a monster to get it.

"Oh, I talked to daddy earlier at nap time and asked him if you could have better food and he said yes." Ciel smiled, "He said he'd give you people food as soon as you finish what's already in your bowl."

Lizzy internally screamed, she still had to eat that damn dog food.

At least she'd be getting human food once she managed to eat it.

***

At dinner, while Ciel ate a plate of lasagna with garlic bread, Lizzy forced herself to eat the kibble, just swallowing it down with mouthfuls of water.

Once the last mouthful was swallowed, Ciel pointed at her and said, “Lizzy all done, daddy, can she have la’gna too?”

Sebastian cut up another piece and plopped it into the dog bowl, some of the sauce splattering onto her face.

Not even bothering to clean up her face, Lizzy ravenously ate the food.

After she was done with that she wiped her face with her hands and then cleaned her hands with her shorts.

For dessert, Ciel received an ice cream sundae which he happily ate.

After he finished the last spoonful, instead of handing the dirty dish to daddy, he called Lizzy over and let her lick it clean.

Then, since diner was eaten, Lizzy was directed to sleep on a extra-large dog bed in the living room and Ciel was carried up to his nursery.

***

Once the moon settled in the sky of his world, Sebastian left the house and went into the forest to hunt his prey.

If they somehow made it to morning, they would be allowed to leave.

That was impossible though, night lasted as long as he wanted it to here; the game was very much rigged in his favor.

It took five minutes to find Vincent curled up in a cave.

Pathetically easy is what Sebastian would call it, the man was barely even hiding, had he gotten cocky?

Either way, the demon teleported back home and thee the man into a mirror in the living room, licking him inside.

Frances was harder to find, she was hiding in the tree tops, sleeping on the highest stable branch.

So, he woke her by forcing her branch to fall to the ground...


	14. Shards

Narrator's POV

With both humans in the forest found and trapped within a mirror, Sebastian moved onto the next stage of his plan.

He forced both sets of prisoners, the four in the clock and the two in the mirror, to watch as he brought Ciel to the couch.

"What happening, daddy?" Ciel sweetly asked, getting carried into the room

The little had just woke up from his nap and was very excited about the surprise daddy had for him.

"Darling, were going to play a game." Sebastian informed, placing Ciel on the couch

"I love games!" Ciel smiled, sitting crisscross on the couch cushion, "Can Lizzy play too?"

"No, precious, this is a very special game that only daddy and you can play." The demon denied, pulling the human onto his lap

Ciel's eyebrow rose, "What game is it, daddy?"

"It's called 'Make a Baby'." Sebastian answered, cupping Ciel's bubble butt cheeks with his hands

The blunette's smile disappeared, he didn't want to play this game as he wanted to be the only baby in daddy's life, but he was too scared of losing daddy's love to voice that, "Ok, daddy."

"Good boy." The demon praised, beginning to strip his mate

Once Ciel was nude, Sebastian used a strip of cloth to blindfold his mate, telling him, "To best play this game daddy needs to go into his true form. But daddy's true form is so ugly he doesn't want you to see him, so make sure the blindfold stays on."

"Yes, daddy." Ciel sighed, laying on the couch, "Can I have paci and Bitter Rabbit?"

Instantly, the teen felt the soft velvet of Bitter Rabbit's fur but he didn't get the pacifier against his lips, "Where paci?"

"You won't be needing it until the game is over, daddy wants to hear your little sounds while we play." Sebastian replied

A few minutes later, Ciel felt the weight in the couch shift, showing daddy had likely gotten much bigger as the game began.

But Ciel didn't see anything so he wasn't prepared as tendrils stroked his body.

***

All six prisoners were forced to watch as tendrils were shoved into Ciel, moving him around like a doll as he was angled and shifted constantly.

Eventually three large swellings appeared, crawling up the tendril doing the most inside the boy.

Soon, what the observers guessed to be eggs were deposited inside Ciel.

The blunette cried out in pain as the ostrich-egg-sized monster eggs were forced into his petite body, shoved up his intestines and into the little sack of tar the monster had spent the past few minutes making as a artificial womb.

To his credit, Sebastian was comforting Ciel, saying that the game was almost over and that he was being so good by accepting the eggs without fight.

A few more minutes passed and soon all of the tendrils pulled out and off of him.

The creature shifted back to his pleasanter humanoid monster form and removed Ciel's blindfold, offering the teen the pacifier he had earlier requested.

The boy immediately took it and began to suckle it, the movement erratic and panicked.

Ciel looked down, seeing the bulge in his tummy, he already looked like he was six months pregnant.

***

After breeding his mate, Sebastian took Ciel into the garden with Lizzy, telling them to play.

With his mate occupied, he returned to the living room, dragging the prisoners from the mirror back into the clock.

"You all lost the game, you'll be stuck here forever." The demon mocked, licking his lips, "But don't worry, you'll find you visit very short."

Without warning, he bit Edward's head right off his shoulders and ate it; Edward's headless body crumpled to the floor, bleeding profusely.

The remaining humans gasped and tried to get away from both the body and the monster.

Sebastian licked the blood off his thin lips and sharp white teeth, "Unfortunately, none of you will be getting a death this nice."

The humans screamed, but Vincent got brave and tried to protect his family by punching the monster in the stomach.

The demon barley even blinked at the attack, grabbing the human's arm and snapping it.

Vincent screamed, grabbing his broken wrist and falling to the ground.

Sebastian ignored him and turned to Frances, kicking her leg and shattering the bone in the process.

Like the male, Frances screamed in pain and fell to the floor, landing on her broken bone.

The demon was getting bored so the next human, Alexis Leon, he just ripped out his heart and force fed it to him.

He found the sight of the fat man choking on his own heart hilarious, so he laughed as the jump of flesh pitifully still tried to pump even half eaten.

Sebastian moves to Angelina, summoning a bottle of liquor.

The woman was a drunk, so it would make scene that it would end up killing her —just not in the way one would expect.

Not giving her a chance to move, he impaled her through the mouth with the top of the bottle, the glass shattering as it went through bone.

Next up on the list was Rachel, because she had been the kindest to Ciel Sebastian was offering that same mercy and just snapped her neck.

Her body crumbled to the ground, she was dead before she Enron touched the floor.

Chuckling, Sebastian returned to Frances, using his sharp claws to rip off chunks of her body.

He made her watch as he ate her alive.

Soon, the horror and shock got to be too much and her heart stopped...


	15. The Tower

Narrator's POV

Vincent Phantomhive was the only prisoner left alive; the demon refused to let him die just yet, claiming he was going to serve a very special purpose.

The man was forced to watch his son's daily life through the clock and the mirror, witness to the boy's growing stomach.

***

Nine months later, Ciel was cuddled up on the couch watching a movie with Lizzy.

Out of nowhere, the blunette cried out in pain, his shorts soaking wet as he yelled out for daddy’s help.

Instantly, the demon arrived and took Ciel away up to a large bedroom.

Placing the human on the bed, the creature blindfolded him and then went into his true form to deliver the children, using the tentacles to assist the children through their mother’s intestines.

Once six baby demons were birthed and set into a basket, Sebastian then returned the tentacles into his mate and retrieved the egg shells so Ciel couldn’t get hurt.

“Is it done, daddy?” Ciel asked, his words hard to make out from his sobs of pain

“Yes, precious, you did so wonderfully.” Sebastian praised, “Are you ready to see our babies?”

Ciel nodded, pulling the wet blindfold off.

The blunette looked at the basket, seeing six balls of black tar instead of infants, “Where are the babies, daddy?”

“These are them, darling, they’re baby demons.” Sebastian explained, moving the basket so it now rested on Ciel’s lap

“Oh.” Ciel softly muttered, “Are they boys or girls?”

Sebastian chuckled softly, technically demons where genderkess and took on the form they desired, but sweet Ciel didn’t need to know that, “We won’t know until they get bigger. For now they just want food and love from their mummy.”

Ciel teared up, looking down at his flat chest, “But I don’t have milky.”

The demon kissed his head, “Don’t worry about the feeding, my love, they have no interest in mother’s milk. Until they get big enough to learn how to eat like I do, they are nourished with blood.”

“B-Blood?” Ciel whimpered, scared the babies would eat him like he once thought daddy would do to him

“They won’t harm you, darling, see they’re purring now that they are close to you. They adore you, though they would happily ‘nurse’ from you if you were willing.” Sebastian explained

Ciel shook his head, knowing daddy had sharp teeth and not wanting the babies to bite him since they likely would have the same, “But what will they eat?”

“Rest, precious, they’ll be fed before you wake.” The demon soothed, moving the basket away and tucking Ciel in with Bitter Rabbit

***

Once Ciel was snoring cutely, Sebastian took the basket of his offspring downstairs.

Passing where Lizzy was sat in the kitchen drinking from her dish, he approached the mirror and stepped inside.

Vincent was barely a shell of a man by now: his body filthy and his clothes rags, his navy hair greasy and matted and his one smooth face covered by a beard.

Smirking at the pathetic sleeping man, the demon summoned a hose and sprayed him down like one would a wild animal.

The final Phantomhive screamed as he woke, flailing uselessly as he tried to defend himself from the water.

The children were visibly excited at the scream, Sebastian suspected they could smell his marinated fear.

“You’re day off purpose has arrived.” The demon informed, dumping the basket of his offspring in the semi-cleaned man.

Vincent reined screaming as he was eaten alive, Sebastian setting the basket into the floor.

A minute or two later, the screaming stopped and the children slithered back to their basket.

Nothing was left of the human, not even bones.

The only sign the man had ever been there was the bloody water on the floor.

Once all six of his offspring were back in the basket, their tiny bellies full, he patted their ‘heads’.

The one in the middle burped and out came a bone, by the size of it Sebastian suspected it was a femur.

Humming slightly, the creature left the mirror and returned to his mate.

***

A few days passed and Ciel recovered from the birth, once more able to walk and play without being tired.

While he had initially had been envious and confused by his newborns, Ciel quickly grew to love them.

They were so sweet and purred whenever he was near them, especially when he felt them without the basket.

The teen was actually distressed by the fact that he constantly got the identical looking babies mixed up so he asked daddy for six different colored ribbons.

Now, he could tell his babies apart and even named them.

Since he didn’t know the babies genders, he randomly chose three to name after princesses and the other three after princes.

The baby with the pastel pink ribbon was named Aurora, the one with a pastel blue ribbon was named Belle and the one with the pastel purple ribbon was named Rapunzel.

Naveen was the baby with the pastel green ribbon, the baby with the pastel yellow ribbon was Flynn and the the final baby, who had a pastel orange ribbon was named Charming.

All of the babies were so sweet and playful with their mummy, even at their young age.

Their favorite way to take naps was to sleep rested on Ciel’s bare stomach, instinctively knowing they were once there.

***

A few weeks later, Ciel smiled as he sat on the swinging bench in the garden, the little padded basket full of his six goo babies beside him.

He felt like Rapunzel and he loved it: he had his very own tower in the form of this world and his very own protective daddy.

And now he had a friend in Lizzy and a bunch of babies!

Ciel would never age physically or mentally in this world —not when Sebastian controlled every detail here— and he could spend eternity happy and little.

So, this small family of monsters with a human mother and human pet lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
